En 1 semaine
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Après être guérie, Abby part à la recherche de Clarke


Coucou! Alors à la base c'est un travail pour mon cours de français!;) ;p Ça se passe après la saison 2 et voila il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'avais envie de vous le partager. Perso Abby et Kane je les adore! Et pour **Mentalist** désolée je suis super en retard, mais vu qu'on a recommencé l'école c'est un peu dur d'écrire et ce mois si a été hyper chargé!:/ Voila, j'espère que **RedCandies** passera par ici! Bisous

* * *

33ème Jour

C'est en fouillant dans les débris du vaisseau que je t'ai trouvé, toi le vieux carnet. Un journal intime comme on disait avant sur Terre. Et comme par hasard tu appartenais à un homme qui s'est sacrifié pour la survie de sa fille et que j'ai connu. Alors j'ai décidé te « continuer ». S'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, à tous, j'aimerais que les prochains qui te trouveront puissent savoir ce qui est arrivé. Je ne te raconterais peut-être pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé au mont Weather car pour l'instant je ne m'en sens juste pas capable, se serait trop douloureux pour moi et trop long pour toi. Je dois te laisser pour aujourd'hui, j'entends Marcus qui arrive prendre de mes nouvelles et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai un nouveau confident. Il risquerait d'être jaloux !

34ème Jour-Matin

Salut !

Aujourd'hui Marcus m'a enfin laissée sortir de cette « cage » ! Après 3 jours à l'infirmerie, quel bonheur c'était que de respirer de l'air frais. Je suis allée faire le tour du camp pour voir comment allaient les enfants, Raven et les autres. Hélas je n'ai pas vu Clarke, ma fille. Raven m'as dit qu'elle était partie chassé avec Bellamy. Je me réjouis de la revoir et la prendre dans mes bras ! J'ai remarqué que les gens ne vivaient plus dans la peur de Terriens ni des hommes du mont Weather et surtout que Marcus n'arrêtait pas de me suivre comme si il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose. Mais je me demande bien ce que je risque maintenant. Raven aussi l'a remarqué et elle n'en finit pas de me lancer des sourires en coin. Haha ! Ils me font bien rire ces deux-là !

Après-midi

Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de… ! Je vais le tuer ! Qui ? Marcus évidemment ! Après avoir mangé il est venu me trouver disant qu'il devait m'avouer quelque chose. Voyant son air sérieux je l'ai suivi tout sourire, sous le regard curieux de Raven, pensant qu'il allait me faire une déclaration d'amour (on peut toujours rêver! ;). Et bien non ! Au lieu de cela il me sort que Clarke n'est pas partie chasser avec Bellamy mais qu'elle s'est enfuie toute seule ! Ensuite, il s'est excusé de m'avoir menti, prétextant qu'il préférait attendre que je sois guérie. Je lui ai alors flanqué une gifle monumentale et je me suis réfugiée dans ma tente.

35ème Jour

Quelle soirée éprouvante hier ! Après avoir laissé Marcus en plan, je me suis écroulée sur mon lit. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai entendu quelqu'un approché, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je me suis alors levée et j'ai attendu qu'il entre, les bras croisés. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche que je me suis mise à hurler, à le traiter de tous les noms, lui dire qu'il avait été irresponsable, égoïste, inconscient et j'en passe. Tout au long de ma tirade, il est resté face à moi sans bouger, sans me contredire comme si il savait qu'il méritait tout ce que je lui lançais à la figure. Je me suis alors tue, j'ai plaqué mes mains sur ma bouche, horrifiée par ce que je venais moi-même de dire. Les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues telles une cascade et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Mais quelle idiote j'avais été de lui dire toutes ces choses ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas bien confiance en lui, j'en rajoutais une couche. J'étais en colère certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la défouler sur lui. Après tout, il voulait simplement me protéger.

Calmée, il m'a déposé sur le lit avant de s'endormir avec moi.

Ce matin, ma colère avait disparu. Je me suis excusée et bien sûr, il m'a pardonnée. Nous avons alors réuni le conseil et nous avons formés plusieurs équipes pour aller retrouver ma fille. Bellamy m'a dit qu'elle était partie de son plein gré, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment mais je voulais tout de même la retrouver et pour une fois Marcus était d'accord avec moi.

36ème Jour

Nous n'avons pas arrêté de marcher depuis hier et comme je ne suis pas encore totalement remise, je commence à être fatiguée. Bien sûr, Marcus l'a remarqué et a exigé qu'on fasse une pause. Je suis contente de notre équipe, en même temps c'est moi qui y ai choisi les membres. Bellamy, Sinclair, Marcus, deux gardes dont j'ai encore oublié le nom, sans oublier ma fidèle Raven, font parties du groupe. Pour l'instant nous suivons la piste indiqué par Bellamy qui sait à peu près vers où Clarke se dirigeait.

37ème Jour

Tu n'imagineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Hier soir nous avons reçu un message d'une autre équipe disant qu'ils n'avaient aucune trace de Clarke grâce aux talkies walkies fabriqués par Raven. Hélas, ce n'est pas tout. Peu de temps après nous avons entendu du bruit autour de nous et soudain une énorme panthère s'est jetée sur l'un des gardes. Bellamy et son coéquipier se sont alors mis à lui tirer dessus tandis que Packard se débattait sous les griffes de la bête. Raven et moi sommes restées figées alors que Marcus après trois secondes d'hésitation s'est aussi lancé dans le combat sous mes cris de panique. Finalement ils sont arrivés à bout de ce monstre qui semblait invincible et ils ont pu libérer Packard. Reprenant mes esprits, j'ai immédiatement accourut pour le soigner, étant le meilleur médecin du camp. J'ai épongé ses blessures, les ai désinfectées et les ai bandées. Un peu grâce à cela nous avons eu de la viande fraiche pour dîner. J'ai dû veiller toute la nuit sur notre ami car la fièvre était montée et j'avais peur que ses blessures s'infectent.

Ce matin, il pouvait se lever et marchait mais avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Nous avons alors décidé de le renvoyer au camp accompagné de l'autre garde et nous avons continués notre chemin à travers les bois.

38ème Jour

Dans la forêt, toujours sur nos gardes, nous avons rencontrés un groupe de Terriens qui, à ma plus grande joie, avait vu, il y a un jour environ, passé une jeune fille blonde. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Après avoir partagé un repas avec eux, nous avons continué notre traque, faisant le moins d'arrêt possible. Au crépuscule nous avons atteint une clairière où nous nous sommes installés. Puis, je me suis endormie blottie dans les bras de Marcus qui n'avait pas arrêté de veiller sur moi comme je le faisais aussi depuis l'attaque de la panthère.

39ème Jour

Nous étions en train de faire une pause après avoir traversé la clairière de la veille, une rivière et encore une forêt, et je commençais un peu à douter qu'on la retrouve un jour. Pourtant Marcus, Raven et Bellamy n'avaient pas l'air de cet avis. Alors que je parlais avec Marcus, j'ai vu ses yeux devenir plus grand et j'ai entendu du bruit dans mon dos. Il m'a soudain sourit et je n'ai pu que lui rendre la pareil et me levant puis me retournant avant de courir dans les bras de celle qui m'avait tant manqué.

FIN !


End file.
